


Proud To Be With You

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Nico and Levi walk home after their talk.





	Proud To Be With You

True to his word, Nico tells Levi he loves him just two minutes into their journey home. He pulls him to the edge of the sidewalk and begins to sway him in his arms, with that solemn, serious, sensual smolder that is all Nico. And then he says those three little words, that have been on the tip of Levi's tongue for a while now. He's just never realized what it might feel like to hear them said, when meant for _him_.

"I love you too."

Not that Levi's really doubted what they meant to each other before now. But hearing those words from Nico for the first time puts a stillness in his heart. Not in surprise, or excitement, or even relief for reassurance that Nico feels the same way. It's _settling_ , like coming home. Hot chocolates, warm blankets, soft smiles in between kisses goodnight. These are things he shares with Nico all the time; and though he'd never known he wanted such things, Levi knows he couldn't ask for anything better in his life.

"I love you," he blurts out again, as awkward and ungainly as it was in front of the hospital. At least this time he's got Nico to cling on to as he says it, doesn't have to fight the fluttering in his stomach for hurting the person he _loves_. Even if he'd not meant to.

"You already said that," Nico says, with that sweet, endearing little smile he gives him that Levi still loves to see all of the time. Nico spreads his hands wider at Levi's waist and leans in to kiss him. Soft and steady, exactly how Levi likes.

"I know," Levi says, "but now that I've said it once, I feel like I might say it all the time."

His head might be ducked but Levi still can tell Nico is smiling. He _loves_ that he gets to make him smile like that, like nobody else can.

"You're staying, right?" Nico asks, pointless, since Levi stays at Nico's most nights. It's a wonder his mother hasn't already realized what is happening for how rarely he spends time in the basement. Levi makes sure he's home for dinner at least a couple of times a week, and of course is always there to do his laundry. But Nico's apartment has become a home to him. Even if they're not quite at that stage yet. Not officially, anyway.

"Of course."

"Are you on early in the morning?"

"Yeah. But I don't really want to think about that now," Levi says as they turn, smiling as Nico reaches out immediately to take his hand.

"No?"

"I've been thinking about _you_ all day. I do _anyway_ , but today, it was different."

Nico gives a stiff nod, and there is still a slight tension to his jaw as they walk, even if his thumb is running along the back of Levi's. He has to find the right thing to say.

"You wanna know _what_ I was thinking about you all day?" Levi says, hoping Nico might take the bait. He's half-planned these words a dozen times over, and pleads with them to come out right.

"Okay."

"I was thinking that… after how long we've been together now, it must have been pretty weird for you today to realize I haven't told my mom about us. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I mean, you told _your_ parents about me so long ago now. You even said you wanted me there for Christmas."

"I _did_ want you there for Christmas," Nico insists, smiling at him in encouragement.

"And I was thinking that… maybe, if things had been different, if it had been you not telling them about me, I'd feel… maybe I'd feel like you didn't want people to know that I'm with you at all. Like you're ashamed of me or something. Hence the shame spiral thing."

Nico nods. Levi knows he's got this right, and he has an ache in his gut now for how much he's made _Nico_ hurt.

"You're more than just the hot shirtless guy I'm in bed with."

"That's good to know."

"And you're more than just someone I wanna make out with all the time. You're… _everything_ to me, right now."

"Just right now?" Nico asks, but his smile is one of forgiveness, one that says he's beginning to heal a little from Levi's thoughtless words.

Levi sees an opportunity though. Without warning he crowds Nico across the sidewalk until they're pressed against a car that thankfully doesn't sound off an alarm. And then he kisses Nico, as hard and as thorough and as full of meaning as he can. He needs to _show_ him how he's feeling even if he messed up how his words came out this morning.

Nico's hands are beneath his jacket gripping at Levi's waist, just like they typically are when they're kissing like this. And Levi is leaning on him just as firmly as he dares, glad for the angle they've landed in so they're practically at eye level. Because what he needs to say next he needs to look at Nico as he's saying, and he has to take care over these words to get them out right.

"Nico," he says, soft and uncertain, because he can't know how Nico will hear this or react to it. "I'm not _him_."

Pain ripples over Nico's face quicker than he can hide it. Levi tries crowding closer hoping to comfort him, though is still sure this is the right thing to say.

"I'm not," he whispers, kissing him. "I would never… I'm only ever proud to be with you. Not ashamed. How could I ever be anything but… elated, that you chose _me_ of all people, to be with?"

"You don't get to choose who you fall in love with," Nico says, as soft as Levi's just been, but infinitely sweeter. His thumbs press circles into his sides, and he leans in to kiss Levi; possibly because these are difficult words, and he really doesn't want to talk.

 _Him_ being the guy who did have a shame spiral being with Nico. _Him_ being someone who broke Nico's heart. _Him_ being the reason Nico was so cautious with Levi in the beginning. Nico's told him so much of it, but Levi is sure there must be more.

"No. You don't," Levi agrees, stealing a kiss back. "I didn't choose to fall in love with you. But I'm glad that I did. I'm glad that I met you. And I'm glad—I'm _proud_ —to be with you. That you chose _me_. I could never be ashamed of that."

Nico drops his head in that way he does that says he needs a minute, though when he does look up, more of his tension is gone.

"You are hot shirtless though," Levi says giving him the once over, pleased to see the corners of his mouth twitching up. "You're hot _with_ a shirt too. You're just… _always_ hot."

"I could say the same for you," Nico says, briefly sweeping his hands over his ass.

"You could. But that wouldn't be as true for me."

"It would."

"Not _as_ true."

Nico gives a snort of disagreement and kisses the words from Levi's mouth.

Levi curls his fingers through Nico's hair, closing his eyes as Nico hugs him tighter. There are smiles waiting on both their faces when they pull back, and Levi is even more certain that everything between them is now alright.

"I love you," he whispers, because he's free to now, he doesn't have to just _think_ it at him.

"I love you, too," Nico replies, with the proudest of smiles.

"And if you can maybe give me… a week. Maybe I can talk to my mom, and you can come over for dinner. If you want."

"I do want," Nico tells him, kissing him again.

"Then, good. I will. I'll talk to her tomorrow," Levi says, holding back the groan he feels building for knowing just how long a night it's going to be. He'll take tonight with Nico and start anticipating all his mom's questions in the morning.

" _My_ mom's been on at me for weeks for you to come to theirs," Nico adds. "Maybe you can come home with me for a weekend? Next weekend? You said you wanted to… if you're not ready to tell her, I don't want—"

"Literally, I'm just avoiding her asking a billion questions in under three minutes," Levi says, shaking his head already embarrassed for his mother _interrogating_ Nico. "You should really prepare yourself. My mom can _talk_."

"My dad does this death stare thing when he meets new people, that he says is to test a person's character. That if you look away, it means you're weak, or something."

"Good to know," Levi replies, laughing. That'll be a _glasses_ day then. There's no way he can outstare Nico's _father_ on a dry eye day.

"Can we go home?" Nico asks, nosing against his jaw, and smiling at Levi with a look that says he's truly forgiven.

Levi wraps his arms around his neck for a hug and nods against him, before tugging Nico up from the car. Maybe there are more I love yous whispered on the walk to Nico's apartment. Maybe they stop for kisses, too distracted on the way. Maybe the only thing they'll have time for when they get there is to fall into bed and reassure one another that they're _good_. But that's what they need right now, what _Nico_ needs. Levi's determined to give him everything.


End file.
